The main Emotion: Season 2
by KoldPredator88
Summary: Sequel of: The main Emotion. A new Emotion was born. His name is Evilness. His purpose is to bring Riley in the bad way. Can the Emotions stop this new threat?
1. Anger's worst part

**OK, I'm sorry. I didn't write nothing in these days because I was pretty busy. This is the second season of The main Emotion. If you didn't read the first season or the epilogue, I suggest you to read it or you won't understand. EnJOY!**

* * *

"Joy? Are you in there? Riley is up now." called a voice, outside Joy's room. It was Fear. He headed upstairs to call Joy because Riley woke up.

"Can I come in?" asked the raw nerve.

"Of course, Fear!"

Fear pulled the doorknob, and he saw Joy with her diary between her hands.

"Oh, still that diary?" chuckled Fear.

"Yep! Still cannot forget those moments. But at least we're safe, uh?"

"You can say that again! Finally we're safe… which is the most important thing for me."

"Well, thanks for keeping us safe then." said Joy happily, but still sorry for the previous events.

"Joy? Are you OK? You look upset." asked Fear worried. Joy looked at him and denied.

"Nah, I'm not… it's just that I miss him." and she stared at the diary.

"I miss him too… we were friends after all, right?" Fear asked Joy's opinion. Her look returned on Fear.

"I'm sure he wanted only your goodness… and Disgust also."

"You're speaking about the devil." laughed sarcastically a voice, form the door.

"Oh, hey Dis. We're coming in a second." said Joy, looking at the green Emotion.

"What's up with you two?" asked Disgust at Fear.

"Nothing special, just reminding some old moments."

"Well, if you finished to comfort your girlfriend, we got work to do. Riley is eating breakfast now and Sadness is alone."

"Yes, you right." Fear stood up and Joy did so, before to put down her diary, under her bed.

They walked downstairs and they saw Sadness: she wasn't doing much. Riley wasn't sad in that moment.

"Oh, about time." smiled weakly Sadness.

"Yup. These two 'little cupcakes' were chatting." joked Disgust.

From the upstairs, Fear, Joy and Disgust reached the console. Riley has just finished her breakfast and the Emotions were getting ready for another day.

"What we have to do today, Joy? Any tasks?" asked Sadness, looking at Joy.

"Oh! We have to go to our friend's party!" said Joy excited.

"Finally something where the others can look Riley, and get jealous of how cool we will look in that party. I'm in." said Disgust, proud of her fashion skills.

"Alright. But we must have a good eye fir the people who wants to try to murder us!" Fear said scared.

"If you say so..." Disgust rolled her eyes in annoyance for Fear.

"But first… school." Sadness whimpered, annoyed by the school.

"And if things gets unfair, we know what we have to do. Fear? Do you think you can handle this work?" asked Joy at Fear.

"Yes, Joy. I got over that."

* * *

"Come on, Riley. Do you want to get late?" chuckled Jill.

"Of course not. I have an important test today." as Riley finished her breakfast, she picked up her schoolbag and greeted her parents.

"See you after school, mom. Bye dad!"

"Bye sweetheart." both said Riley's parents.

Riley closed the door and, with her surprise, she saw Jordan.

"Hey Jo! What are you doing out here?" asked Riley to her friend.

"I didn't want to walk alone, so I decided to wait you, by the way." explained Jordan.

Riley nodded. "Good to know, Jo! Did you study yesterday, for that important test?"

"Uh..."

"OK, got it." laughed Riley.

"To be honest, I studied something."

"Well, good luck with that."

"Should we walk now?"

"Yes, but we won't be late, don't worry about that."

The two friends started to walk for school, knowing that the test will be hard to face. Jordan was pretty nervous and Riley as well.

"I'm so ready for this." said Disgust with determination.

"Uh… was Jordan stalking us?" Fear put his hands on his mouth, because he was scared… like his usual.

"Nah. He was bored to walk alone for school, that's it." Joy walked in Fear's direction and she took her hands.

"Don't worry, Fear." winked Joy.

"I think that Jordan have a crush on-"

"Neither in his dreams, Sadness… neither in his dreams." Disgust anticipated Sadness' last words.

"I don't know… Jordan is cute." Joy rejected Disgust's prejudice on Jordan.

"Oh come on, Joy. Instead to think these stupid things, can we just do this test so we can go to this 'party'?"

"Do we have Hockey today?" asked a teardrop.

"Nope. I think we played Hockey yesterday," Fear answered for Sadness. "luckily, no one hurted us."

"You know what, Fear? Sometimes, you remind me Sadness. Pessimistic just like her." Disgust made her usual sarcasm.

"Oh, finally we are at school!" smiled Joy to her crew. "We got this, guys."

"I'd never thought to say this, but… it's everything so boring without Anger." sighed Fear.

"If you pronounce his name one more time, I swear I'll punch you just like him." threatened Disgust to Fear. The wounds were still open. Fear said nothing, but he understood too well Disgust. Sadness and Joy remained in silence. After a while, Joy comforts him.

"Don't worry, Fear. Just focus, OK?" Joy grabbed Fear's shoulders

"OK." nodded Fear.

"Good boy!"

Riley entered her classroom and the test begun. It was pretty hard.

 _After the school…_

"Wow, that wasn't even hard! Just a disgusting and easy test." Disgust taunted the test.

"Yes, you right. I hope that all the next tests will be like this." commented the raw nerve.

"Finally. I thought we would be in that classroom forever." sighed Sadness in relief.

"And that's it! Now let's head to home. We still have the party."

"Actually, let's ask to mom and dad for some money: we'll buy a cool new outfit." suggested Disgust.

"Uh, are you sure that mom and dad won't ground us?" asked Joy, worried for Riley's parents' reaction.

"Even more than sure! We don't have many cool dresses and the other ones we have, are awful… literally."

"OK, but what if they won't give us money to buy the dress?" asked Fear.

Disgust stared at the raw nerve. "Trust me, they will."

"If you say so, Disgust..." commented Sadness, which was on the couch, waiting Joy and Disgust's decisions.

While Riley was walking alone for the way back home, she saw that girl which was bullying her. Riley tried to avoid her but the girl saw her, and walked in Riley's direction.

"Oh, look who we have here: the stupidest girl in our school."

"And I see we have an even stupider girl, right in front of me. Better you go away, I'm not in the mood now."

"Aw, but I am, stupid monkey."

"I swear I'm not in the m-"

"What is that shirt you have? It's kinda gross!"

* * *

"You… how dare you to say that…? Fear? The angriest memory we have. A similar moment to this." Disgust had an evil expression; Joy and Sadness were pretty worried about that, but she limited to reach her on the couch.

"He-here it is, Disgust. Now I'll put it here."

Disgust was more competent than her co-workers, because she was the closest Emotion to Anger. As Fear projected the memory, Riley exploded.

* * *

Riley grabbed her enemy's throat.

"If you bully me one more time, I'll not be so good with you anymore. Do not test my patience because I'm not patient. Now get the hell away from here! NOW!"

The girl said nothing but ran away. Riley felt so good and her Emotions as well. It was a new sensation: Riley felt powerful and dominant on everything. Whoever would mess with her, it would be probably be punched.

"Woah! I feel… weird. But it's a pleasure that she was scared… but she will pay, soon or late.

* * *

"Uhm… Disgust?" Joy called Disgust.

"What? Do not look at me. She started."

"OK, but Riley was too violent. That's sad." Sadness was worried and Fear as well.

"Guys. We did something bad. I'm sure." as Fear finished, a new core memory was born: it was red but an intense shape of red.

"OK, maybe I should shut up and lock myself in a locket." joked Fear but the situation was serious.

The core memory arrived with the other and it formed a new Island of Personality.

"Sadness? What-the hell-is that?" asked Joy, while looking the new Island.

"No… idea." Sadness' mouth widened when she saw the Island, just like everyone in that moment.

"But I want to see what is that." Sadness walked for the manuals corner. She found the manual, which explains the Island of Personality. Sadness started to browsing the pages of the book. She was seeing a lot of Island of Personality in that manual, but nothing about the new Island. The Island looked black. It was dark, a lot dark!

"I don't know but we must know what that Island will be used for." nodded Fear and Disgust together.

"Joy? Some ideas or theories?" asked all the Emotions.

"Mmm… let's think about it: this Island was born right after Riley threatened that girl. Maybe is a kind of Island of Anger?

"Nah, nah, nah. If it would be that kind of Island, it would be red and not black." Sadness denied Joy's theory.

"Fear? Can you grab the core memory?" asked Joy.

"Uh… isn't that dangerous?"

"Just grab it!" shouted Disgust in Fear's 'ear'.

Fear opened the core memories container and tried to grab the new core memory but…

"Ah! It burns!"

"WHAT!?" said everyone in shock.

"Come on, Fear! That's impossible." Disgust tried to grab the core memory too but it burns.

"Ouch! Fear was right!" Disgust couldn't believe it. The first memory that cannot be touched.

"Go grab a stick or something, so we can push that thing out." suggested Joy.

Fear ran upstairs to take a broom. After that, he rushed downstairs and, with the broomstick, he pushed the full red core memory out.

Joy, Sadness, Fear and Disgust rushed to the window but, for some reason, the Island was still working. Indeed, it didn't turn gray but it was still black.

"How…? This is impossible!" panicked Fear.

"Well… now it's possible… try to take the other memories: let's see if it happens again." suggested Sadness.

"Good idea, Sadness," complimented Disgust. "Fear, go to grab the mixed core memories."

"Why always me?" asked Fear reluctant.

"Because you're a good sacrifice. Now go."

"I'm pretty worried about this, Disgust." said Joy.

Fear grabbed the Family Island's core memory. Half blue and half yellow. The first one Anger created in his leadership. Family Island turned off and the core memory wasn't burning. Fear immediately replaced the core memory, then he reached his crew, which was still near the window.

"OK, that's so weird." commented Joy.

"So agree!" said all the group.

"Guys? What is this disgusting thing?" Disgust walked close to the console and, under that, there it was a strange kind of black dust.

"Just some dust, don't worry about it. I will clean it." promised Fear.

"This dust wasn't here before. It's so weird." Joy stared the black dust, as Sadness, Fear and Disgust.

"I don't understand why there is dust here. Mind workers didn't clean here?" asked Sadness to the group.

"They cleaned while Riley was doing her test."

"The strangest thing is another: why this dust appeared after Riley made things fair for her?"

"I don't know… but it's just dust and I'll get rid of it." Fear grabbed the broom and cleaned the ground.

"Thank you, Fear. Less dust is better."

Riley received a call from her friend.

"I'm sorry, Riley. The party is postponed." spoke sadly Riley's friend.

"Mph! I knew it! I can't trust you."

"Riley are you-" but Riley interrupted the call and returned to her home.

* * *

"Disgust!? Why did you interrupt the call?" shouted Joy.

"Are you stupid or something? I did nothing!"

"I don't know what happened, but it's getting late. I'm scared from bears!" and Fear was scared again from bears.

"I said there are no bears in San Francisco at least an hundred times." answered Disgust, rolling her eyes.

"I'd go to sleep now. We'll think about this tomorrow, OK?" Joy walked upstairs and headed to her room.

Disgust and Sadness walked upstairs too. Fear was on Dream Duty.

* * *

Outside the Head Quarters, near to Anger's grave, a bunch of black dust started to exit outside the grave. For a strange reason, the black dust was moving and it started to be compact. Indeed, the black dust formed two legs, a chest, two arms and a head. A new Emotion was born from that block dust and from Anger's grave. It looked like Anger but his suit, pants and shoes were black. His tie was red.

" _It looks like you made everything easier for me, guys: Evil Island is already to his place and it will help to bring Riley from the bad part of the life. Our life will be finally fair. And you… Anger, you are the worst kind of idiot I've ever seen: discovered by Fear and the police. Now that you are gone, I'll take my revenge. Fear is going down, like all Riley's innocence, and finally, her life will be fair. I'll be the main Emotion!"_ It was night time. Evilness stared at the Head Quarters and started to walk in that direction.

* * *

 **Finished. Can't wait to write the other 3 chapters. I hope you will enjoy to read this as I'm enjoying to write this. :) Mean reviews-you know what will happen.**


	2. Evilness

**This is the second chapter of The Main Emotion: Season 2. Hope you enjoy this and I'll see you at the end. :)**

* * *

"Good morning, guys! How did you sleep?" greeted and asked Joy, pretty enthusiastic for the new day.

Joy was upstairs, while Disgust and Sadness were on the couch. Fear was still sleeping, probably bored for Dream Duty, while observed by Disgust and Sadness.

"See? He sleeps every time when Dream Duty is on..." sighed Disgust.

"At least, he is cute." chuckled Joy.

"Yes… but he is even cuter when he works properly at this Dream Duty." said Sadness about Fear.

"Well… who want to wake him up?" asked Disgust, while watching Sadness and Joy.

"I'll do it." smiled Joy. She leaned for the console. When she get closer to Fear's chair, she starts to tickle him.

"Ah! Joy what are you doing!?" Fear was laughing madly. With a little bit of luck, he climbed down the chair and he ran behind the couch before Joy could chase him.

"Oh… I was almost making your lungs burst out from your chest." laughed Joy too.

"Well, that was funny. Fear, you shouldn't sleep on Dream Duty." smiled Sadness, looking at Fear, which was still behind the couch.

"Oh, you know… I was dreaming a star..."

"Yes, Fear. Always the same dream. Don't you dream something different?" Disgust rolled her eyes.

Fear stood up and he sat on the couch too.

"Ew! Aren't we too close? Because I smell rotten cheese here." Disgust realized what she just said and she ran for the toilet… once again.

"This will never get old from her," laughed Joy. "but what was you dreaming about, Fear?" asked Joy curiously.

"The same thing, Joy." winked the raw nerve.

"Fear? Do you know what is that island?" asked Sadness.

"No… I don't, and was up late to do some theories. I can assure you just one thing: that island is not a good thing."

"Did I miss something?" Disgust returned from the toilet.

"Oh, nothing special… just a weird island that we don't know what is needed for. And Fear just said that is not a good thing." explained Joy.

"I think that something is up with that core memory." said Sadness.

"But we can't grab it, and even if we can, that island won't shut down." confirmed Fear to his crew.

"Oh, welcome back, Fear." joked Joy.

"Should we go to take a look at that thing?" asked Sadness to everyone.

"Mmm… Sadness is right: we should also visit that island." Disgust liked Sadness' idea.

"And if it's dangerous?" asked Fear.

"I think we have to take a look."

"Not now, Joy. Riley is going to wake up soon." denied Disgust.

"I want to ask just one thing: exactly, how did you create that bad-looking island?"

"Uh… Riley was so angry that she intimidated to that girl to stay away from her." remembered Disgust.

"OK, but this doesn't explain why the core memory is burning."

"That's true, Fear. But think about it a second, alright? Riley has been pretty harsh with that girl… maybe, that island's purpose, is to prevent Riley from being bullied." Joy realized a theory.

* * *

The clock alarm was ringing and Riley woke up. She stood from her bed, brushed her teeth, washed her face and now she was trying to decide which clothes were cool. After a while, she picked up her usual cloth and her usual jeans.

"Good morning, Riley!" greeted her dad and mom.

"Good morning to you, mom and dad!" Riley greeted back.

"I have already prepared the schoolbag, right next to the door." smiled Jill.

"Thanks a lot, mom." Riley smiled too and she hugged her mom.

"Hey! You are forgetting about me, monkey." laughed her dad while picking her daughter up, and hugging her.

"See you later, dad" see you later, mom." she leaned for the doorstep, opened the door and walked away.

"Oh… she's growing up, isn't she?" asked Bill to her wife.

"Of course she is growing up." confirmed Jill.

Riley exited from the door and she saw Jordan.

"Oh, hey Jordan!" Riley greeted her friend.

"Hi, Riley." Jordan looked pretty upset.

"Are you OK, Jordan? Another test failed?" asked Riley.

"N-no, but let me ask you a thing..."

"OK, I'm listening." smiled Riley."

"Yesterday, I heard that you bullied a girl… is that true?"

"I didn't bully anyone. She was just annoying me."

"OK, I get that, but they way you did that, it left me a little bit unsure."

"Unsure? What do you mean? Unsure about what?" asked Riley. She knew what Jordan was talking about.

"I'm just unsure about you. I understand you hate that girl, OK? But this doesn't give you the rights to bully her. I know she's bullying you, but you're better than her… if you don't threat anyone, of course." explained Jordan. He looked disappointed.

"I-I don't know what to say, Jordan. I'm so sorry. I just wanted that girl to stop bullying me… are we still friends?" asked Riley, pretty worried.

"How we couldn't be friends? Of course you are still my friend, but can you control yourself when you see that girl? Just to be sure." asked Jordan… just to be sure.

"Of course, Jordan!" as she finished, Riley hugged Jordan. He blushed a bit, but he returned the hug.

"And now… let's go to school!" smiled Jordan… he was still blushing actually.

* * *

"Wow… Disgust… did you see that?" asked Sadness.

"Of course, but he is not our boyfriend." she said sarcastically.

"Not that! But we bullied a person… I'm not a part of it. It's you fault!" Fear pointed Disgust.

"Oh, what's up now? You blame me? If it wasn't for me, Riley would be the clown of all the school. THINK!"

"Alright, the most important thing, is that we fixed the troubles with this story. But now, can you stop fighting?"

"Joy… is not everything over. We have still bullied a girl. This is a thing that no one will forget. Rumors travels fast..."

"Maybe you are right, Sadness" sighed Joy. "but I'm pretty sure that in a week or two, everyone will forget this." said Joy in a tone of determination.

"I hope so..." commented the raw nerve, while sucking his thumb.

"Ugh, I hope Jordan didn't spread a virus while hugging us. I don't want to get fever again."

"He is fine." sighed Joy.

"Agree!" added Sadness.

"Fear? Stop sucking your thumb." laughed Joy. She walked closer to Fear, helped him to stand up, and grabbed his cheeks.

"You have nothing to worry about, OK? We'll fix everything, I promise. Now show me a little smile!" said Joy softly, while still holding Fear.

"Y-yes, Joy." and he smiled.

"Good job, Fear! Now let's get back to work!"

"The comforting move worked once again, right Joy?"

"Yup!" winked Joy to Sadness.

* * *

"And finally we're here! This time I studied for my interrogation." said Jordan, proud of himself.

"Finally you did, little donkey. And what is the argument?" joked Riley.

"My favorite! I'm talking about the history."

"Is History your favorite subject? OK, maybe I still have to learn a lot about you." laughed Riley.

"Yes, I like history… what's the problem? Do I have to punish you with the tickle monster?"

"Yeah, whatever..." as Riley finished, she started a quick tickle battle on Jordan, but she stopped.

"OK, I won't mess with you again, Riley. You are the tickle champion." smiled Jordan.

"Ah! Better you don't." joked Riley.

After a while, Riley saw a little group of girls: her friends were talking and she decided to join them.

"Hey Jordan! I go to talk with my friends. You can go, if you want." said Riley. After a little bit of walking, she joined the chat with her friends.

"How are you, friends?" greeted and asked Riley.

Uh… I'm okay, Riley. A-and you?" asked two girls, but they looked a bit scared.

"Uh, I'm good, but you?"

"D-don't worry about me. Do you want we go away?" asked Riley's friends.

"No! Why should you go away?" Riley was pretty worried. It looked like her friends were scared. A girl offered to Riley a bunch of dollars.

"Will you hurt us if we give you money?"

"What!? Hope you are joking..." Riley was shocked in that situation. Her friend offered her money to leave them alone.

"Oh, sorry! Maybe you want more… there you are. Accept it." the girl grabbed other money form the others and she showed them to Riley.

Riley said nothing but she ran away.

* * *

"What-the hell-is going on..." Joy stared at all the crew.

"Guys… they think we are evil." Sadness started to cry.

"L-l-look over there!" Fear's face was splatted on the window when he saw it.

"Why that thing is working?" said Disgust, while looking at the mysterious Island of Personality.

All the Emotions were looking at the island: it became darker.

"Hi guys..." greeted a voice from the Head Quarters door.

The Emotions turned the heads in the voice's direction and they couldn't believe who they saw.

"Is that really you…?" Disgust was almost crying.

"Impossible!" Joy denied, doubting of her sight.

"How did you survive?" Sadness' eyes widened.

Fear fainted.

"I'm finally here. Did I miss you?"

"Of course you did, stupid brick head!" Sadness, Disgust and Joy ran for a massive group hug… without Fear, because he fainted.

"Did you change your outfit or something? You look prettier." said Disgust, still wiping her tears.

"She's right! Black looks cool on you."

"Whoa… what's going on? Anger… finally you are here!" Fear stood up and he walked to hug Anger.

He hugged him a bit but Anger looked at him with loathing.

"Mph… thanks for the welcome back, Fear. _You are going to pay soon..."_

"I'm so happy to see you again, my brother." even Fear was almost crying and he noticed also Anger's new outfit.

"Very cool, Anger! Where did you find this?" asked Sadness, still impressed.

"Find? I bought it at Fashion Island… I thought to Disgust when I saw that store.

"Aw… cute as I remember." winked Disgust to Anger.

"But this doesn't explain why you are still alive. You were wanted from all the mind." asked Fear.

"Officer Frank and Dave made me free, but they said to keep myself anonymous," explained Anger. "and for this, I bought this new cool outfit… black is very cool on me. What's up with Riley, anyway?"

"We have a big problem, Anger: our friends are avoiding us, and we have that island… we don't know what it's needed for but we are pretty worried." explained Joy.

"Pft, that island? Do not worry: it's perfectly innocent." grinned Anger.

"What was that?" asked Fear about Anger's grin.

"Nothing you have to worry about."

"I'm so sorry, I brought you from Frank and Dave. Glad they forgave you."

"Do not worry, Fear: I forgave you when we were there."

"But why all this time to return?" asked Sadness.

"I'm asking this too, Anger. Why all this time?"

Anger remained in silence a little bit but he answered to Joy and Sadness' question.

"I had to fix things out there. The imaginary friends are not looking for me anymore. Now we are perfectly safe… and I'm back to make Riley's life fair." smiled Anger.

Sadness and Joy looked at each other and nodded. "Well, that explains why he didn't return before."

"It could be, Joy."

Sadness and Joy walked to reach the console, joining Fear and Disgust. They were a lot enthusiastic for Anger's return. Disgust was happier because she had a thing for Anger. Fear was happy too, because Anger forgave him. Sadness and Joy remained a little bit confused but they accepted Anger. The Emotions explained the situation with Riley to Anger.

"So, guys. How's Riley going?" asked Anger.

"Well… we do have a problem actually." Sadness stared at Anger.

"Jordan told us to not bully anyone, because yesterday we bullied a girl, but we'd never bully someone in the first place," explained Joy. "then, our friends paid us to leave them alone… we didn't accept money, of course. That's everything."

"We also have a red core memory which created that island, but we can't grab it because it burns." added Fear.

"Until he say is not a threat..." said Disgust.

"Don't worry, boys. We will fix everything," assured Anger. "but we have to talk to the guy that Riley 'bullied' to adjust this situation."

"How will you talk to her? She is scared, now." said Disgust.

"We'll just explain to her that all of this thing is just a… misunderstanding." Anger explained how they could fix everything.

* * *

Riley walked in the school hall. She saw the girl which she bullied yesterday. She was grabbing her things from her locket. Riley walked close to her and she started a chat.

"Oh, Riley... I just want to say sorry for yesterday." said the girl.

"Oh, you look like you are sorry… but that's not enough, little girl."

"What!? What do you want from me?" the girl was worried for herself.

Riley said nothing but she grabbed a dessert from the girl's locket.

"Hey! That is mine! Give it to me!"

"Oh, do you mean this dessert? Sorry princess, but now it's mine."

"And what will I eat!?"

"Don't worry… I hope you like broccoli for lunch. I don't care either." grinned Riley.

"You..."

"I almost forgot this: if you say this to anyone, to Jordan or your friends, you'll pay it, understand?" threatened Riley with her fist.

"Fine!" she walked away.

"Remember! If you say something… Hockey bat in your face!" shouted Riley but the girl walked away.

* * *

In the Head Quarters, everyone were shocked… everyone but Anger.

"Anger! This is not right! Get out from the console!" shouted everyone.

"And why I should? Don't you understand, guys? This is Riley's chance to be respected from everyone!" explained Anger.

"If be respected means that everyone is scared of us, I'll pass." said Sadness.

"Anger… why did you do that?" asked Disgust, while looking at him disappointed.

"We're definitely not evil!" said Fear.

"Not evil…" begun Anger. All of sudden, a black memory was born and everyone looked at him shocked but not Anger.

"Hold on… you're not Anger." realized Sadness.

Anger walked away from the console, until he reached the core memories. He opened the container.

"Good words, Sadness. Smart as I remember. But I think it doesn't matter anymore..."

"What do you want to do with those core memories, 'Anger'?"

"I want to do the only thing which is possible in this situation." he finished. Anger grabbed the red burning core memory, but, with everyone's surprise, it wasn't burning. The core memory turned black.

"I'm not Anger. I AM EVILNESS! And now you're going to leave!" Evilness' hands started to be surrounded by a black aura. The core memory gave him the power: he can control the black dust. Indeed, he ordered to the black dust to bring the Emotions under a recall tube.

"Bye, guys." he laughed in an evil tone. The recall tube sucked Joy, Sadness, Fear and Disgust out from the Head Quarters. The black dust reached the console, turning it black.

"And now… I am the main Emotion." he concluded in an evil laugh.

* * *

 **Wow… even I have the hype for how this chapter has ended. Just want to remind a thing: if you want to suggest me something, I have still two chapters to write. So feel free to leave a plot suggestion in reviews or via PM. If you spot any grammatical error, be patient with me: English is not my main language but I'll always do my best. Love you, homies. Every single one of you! :D**


	3. Riley under Evilness

**Warning: this chapter is focused on Riley only but don't worry! We will return on Evilness tomorrow (if no problems) and yes… cya in the end.**

* * *

It was a new day in San Francisco… a new day for Riley. She has changed since Evilness took over the Head Quarters. Now she was a bully and everyone must pay respect for her.

Riley was getting ready for a new day of school, fun and pain for the others. Jordan was the only one who knows nothing about Riley.

"Time to wake up, Riley." called her mom.

"In a second..." yawned Riley.

"Wake up or you'll be late." warned Jill.

Riley stood from the bed, in sit position, while Jill was preparing her schoolbag and her outfit.

"Hey Riley, do you like this shirt?" asked Jill, smiling.

Riley scanned the shirt and she answered: "Actually… I don't like that shirt so much,"

"Mmm… do you want something else, Riley?" Jill replaced the shirt in Riley's wardrobe and after that, Riley pointed her finger on a new outfit.

"Can I see that one?" asked Riley, still pointing the finger on the wardrobe.

Jill looked at Riley with a strange look. " _I thought that she hated black._ Are you sure? I don't know how black is on you." Jill grabbed a black shirt, black pants, and black shoes.

Riley stood up from the bed and she started to walk. She grabbed the outfit. "Her mom, there is always a first time," she entered in the bathroom and she started to wear the new outfit.

"Well… I hope your boyfriend likes the black color!" chuckled Jill.

Riley answered from the bathroom. "Do you mean Jordan? He wears black sometimes… and he's not my boyfriend!" denied and blushed Riley.

Riley finished to change, she looked herself at the mirror and she grinned. "Time to scare someone!"

"What? Did you say something, Riley?" asked Jill, hearing Riley's grin.

"Oh, nothing. I'm coming out!" as she finished, Riley opened the door, looked at herself once again, and she heard her mom's compliments.

"I got admit that. Almost every color is good on you. When I was young, black looked ridiculous on me." laughed Riley's mom.

"Impossible. You are similar to me: if black is good on me, it should be good on you also, mom."

"In this case, that black is good on you only. Haha!"

Riley closed her room's door, she walked downstairs and she saw her dad on the couch, drinking coffee and reading a newspaper.

"Good morning, Riley About time!" greeted her dad.

"Good morning, dad! How do I look like with this new outfit?" asked Riley to her dad.

"Wow! That black… it looks like you changed your mind about your way to dress, uh?" joked her dad. "But I like it!"

" _The school is mine! I will take all the money of those stupid idiots!"_ Riley's dad noticed the unusual smile on her daughter's face.

"Is everything okay, Riley? That smile scared me."

"What? Oh, don't worry dad!" assured Riley to her dad that there is nothing to be scared.

"If you say so… would you like to have breakfast? I prepared cereals and milk for you." smiled her dad. His look returned on the newspaper.

"Finally! I was starving!" said Riley, enthusiastic for breakfast.

She pulled a chair, sat on that, and looked the cereals. _"All their desserts, sweets and money… they will be mine… all today!"_ Riley started to eat.

"Riley? Where is your mom?" asked her dad.

"Probably in my room to clean or something."

"What did you do to school yesterday? Any good marks?"

"Nope! I let t Jordan the interrogation."

"Jordan? That guy is cool! I should hang out with him one of these days. I forgot how to play my guitar." Bill thought loudly.

"It's just another excuse to hang out with him. You could never forget how to play a guitar. And you have kinda a hundred years than him." laughed Riley.

"Nah… I want to hang out with him… one of these days."

"OK, dad. I warned you."

After a while, Riley and Bill heard the bell ring out of their door. Bill stood up from the couch and he opened the door.

"My brother! how are you?" Bill greeted to… Jordan. **(You're old, Bill)**

"Uh… hi Mr. Anderson.. how are you?" spoke Jordan awkwardly.

"I'm good, Kiddo. Do you still play the bass? And please, don't call me Mr. Anderson. We are buddies after all!"

"Uh, yes: we're definitely buddies. I still play the bass. How's shakin' with your guitar?"

"Ah! I'm still the king of that instrument! But don't stay on the doorstep. Come in! You can wait Riley until she finish to eat."

" _What an awkward situation.."_ Both thought Riley and Jordan.

* * *

"At least, he started an interesting topic." said Disgust, but he was face palming himself.

"Who cares! Until he talks about bands and instruments, I'm fine!" talked Anger, putting his feet on the console and his hand behind his head.

"Ah! I love your stupid hat, Fear! It makes you dumb than I thought!" laughed heavily Joy.

Fear, nervously, Gave a punch in Joy's face. Joy reacted, jumping on Fear.

"Ah! Why those guys to me?" Sadness' face fell on the console, while Fear and Joy were still fighting.

"Did you see that outfit on Riley? It looks cool!" complimented Jordan's Disgust. Anger and Sadness nodded.

Fear stopped himself from punching Joy and he took a look at Riley's outfit.

"I don't know… it looks… EVIL!" he fainted.

"Pathetic… Anger, put on another song!" said Joy to Anger.

* * *

"OK, I'm ready. Jordan? Let's go."

Riley took her schoolbag from the doorstep, she wore it and she opened the door, followed by Jordan.

"Your dad is so cool!" complimented Jordan, playing an air guitar.

"Thanks, Jordan!"

"I can't stop looking at that new black outfit. It's cool! Why the black today?"

"I don't know. It makes me… stronger."

"Whatever." laughed Jordan.

After a good walk, they finally arrived to school. The sun was shining… but not forever.

"Hey! If you want, you can go inside. I have to talk with someone here."

"Okay, Riley." Jordan entered in the school, while some boys and girls were still out. The perfect prey for an evil bully. Once Jordan disappeared from Riley's sight, she started to walk in a group of girls' direction.

"What's up, girls? How are you?" Riley placed her left arm arm on a girl's shoulder, and the other one on another girl's shoulder.

"H-hey, Riley… didn't expect to see you there… we're good." answered the girls. They were scared by Riley.

"Want to know a fun fact? Four cats are here… they are talking with the evil wolf. What this evil black wolf could ever wish from four innocent cats?"

"Our lockets' combinations and our money..." answered a girl. She looked sad, while grabbing all of her friends' combinations and money. Everything but not the hospital.

Riley grabbed the loot and then, she grabbed also the girl's cheek. Riley brought her forehead next to hers. "Good girl… now get out of my sight!"

The girls ran away, into the school. Riley entered in the school too with a massive and evil laugh.

Riley returned in the school hall, grabbed the combinations from her pocket, and started to open the lockets. She found nothing in the first and in the second one. In the third locket, she found a dessert and some money. In the fourth locket, she found extra money.

"Good! 25 dollars!" she hided the money in her locket.

"That really hurts your karma, Riley..." said a familiar voice.

"I don't really care about those karma-stupid-things. You are talking like your karma is the holy one." Riley closed her locket and she was talking with the girl that she bullied yesterday.

"You have turned such in an evil monster!"

"Thanks for the compliment! Everyone must be afraid when they hear my name. Now go away, if you don't want to go in the hospital!"

The girl said nothing but she followed Riley's instructions. Riley laughed and she walked away too. Out from her class, she saw two boys.

"Is there a party out of my classroom? Go away!" threatened Riley.

"What did I say to you? She's good!" said the boy to his friend.

"Good for what!?" said Riley.

"We want you with us. All the school will be afraid of us… they already are, but with you… we found the jackpot! Let me introduce myself: I'm Alexander and this other guy is Blake. What's your name?"

"I'm Riley. Are you kind a stalker or something?"

"No! But we followed you since yesterday, with that girl. And you are even better than us. Come with me and Blake."

"Why should I accept to join your crew? I can survive alone here… I already have respect and 25 dollars."

The two boys looked at each other and started to laugh.

"25 dollars! You're poor!" laughed Blake.

"Why? How much do you have you together?"

"Us? We earn over 100 dollars in less than a month." said Alexander, looking at Blake, proud of himself.

"Wait a second: if you earn over than 100 dollars in a month, how we can earn more?

"We are in three. But don't worry: there is another school over there and also… we want you in a trial period, just to be sure." said Blake.

"Sorry for this 'trial' but we have to value you very carefully. But the benefits will be the worth of this thing."

"You know what, A and B? I'm in!" Riley accepted the trial of the two bullies.

"GREAT! Welcome in the crew, Riley!" said Alexander enthusiastic.

"Let's go to see how good are you, Riley." said Blake.

They walked away from the classroom.

"Can you see that guy right there? He beings a lot of delicious food here. Go and make us proud!" Alexander and Blake were pretty optimistic on Riley.

Riley walked close to the boy and she started to talk: "Hey! It looks like someone is having a lot of fun with that delicious food. Mind if I take it… ALL!?" Riley returned on her evil grin.

"Why should I give this to you? Go away, you silly!" the boy started to walk away. But Riley stopped him.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME!?" Riley grabbed the boy from the throat and with her strength, she raised him from the ground with a hand only.

"Stop please!" begged the boy.

"You're lucky. I can't hurt you in the school. I'll leave you the call: give me your schoolbag now or you will have some problems out there… painful problems!"

The boy said nothing, he gave to Riley the schoolbag, and he ran away.

Riley returned from Blake and Alexander, which they watched all the scene.

"That… was… the most beautiful… thing… in the world." said Blake, shocked from Riley's skills.

"Riley… my compliments! You grabbed that boy and you raised him from the ground with one only hand! Where all that strength come from?"

"Oh, well. I play Hockey and I often bump into people." explained Riley.

"Wow! Blake plays Football but he is not that strong! Respect for Riley!"

"Hey! I can perfectly do that!" Blake rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure?" joked and laughed Riley. "I'm really curious of what we have just earned."

"Me too! Open that thing."

Riley opened the schoolbag and she found a mine of gold: a lot of sweeties, candies and… broccoli.

"Broccoli in a schoolbag like that? Was that guys stupid or something?" asked Riley, laughing.

"Well, I don't know. But this is the first time with us. You can keep the loot… but don't eat too many of them or you'll be fat." joked Blake.

"Good one, Blake! But if I were you, I wouldn't mess with our new friend."

"I couldn't say it better from myself better, Alex!"

"We want to give you a gift. Please, accept this cool black jacket!"

"Wow! It looks cool on my new black outfit. Thank you so much, my new friends!"

"No problem! But you still have one last person,"

"OK, leave it to me. I'm so ready for this!" said Riley.

Riley and her new friends walked to reach Riley's classroom. The lesson was about to start.

"Hi, Jordan!" greeted Riley.

"Where you have been? I was waiting you since 15 minutes."

"Oh, I had to fix some… business. How is going inside there?"

"Good. I'm so ready for math."

"Ah! Nevermind the math! It's too hard for you." joked Riley.

"Not so easily, Riley." smiled Jordan.

Riley placed her schoolbag on the ground, she opened it and Jordan saw a lot of stuff in there.

"Wow. All those candies?" Jordan noticed the candies.

"Yes. Do you want some?"

"Where did you take them?" asked Jordan

Riley was sweating: her best friend saw all that stuff, but Jordan had no idea. What kind of friend Riley would be if she confessed that she is a bully?

"I was storing these from days…" lied Riley.

"OK. I just want… the fresh ones." laughed Jordan.

 _On lunch break…_

Riley was sitting on a table. She eating alone. All of sudden, Alexander and Blake sat next to her.

"Oh-hey, guys" greeted Riley.

"Hi! We have good news for you."

"Try to guess it." said Blake

"Uh… do you want to give to me another jacket?" joked Riley.

"Nope… your trial is almost over!"

"Exactly! Alex and I thought that you are ready. All you have to do, is to bully on only person.

"Who is the lucky pal?" asked Riley.

"That guy over there." Alexander pointed his finger.

* * *

 **And there we are! The end of the 3 chapter. I want to apologize for the topics I wrote in this chapter: bullies are not a good thing and it's a real problem. But I don't want crying or mean reviews. This chapter was more focused on Riley and we went away from the main story. The last chapter will return on Evilness. (coming tomorrow)**

 **Peace, Inside Out brothers. I LOVE YOU!**


	4. Anger Vs Evilness

**Warning! The events of this chapter will happen with the previous one. It starts form the beginning of the previous one, and it ends a little bit after the end of the previous one. Enjoy the last chapter… until it lasts. ;(**

* * *

The Emotions found themselves out from the Head Quarters. They fainted in the recall tube due to the velocity.

"Oh… where am I?" Sadness woke up for first in a container filled up with memories, just like a year ago with Joy.

Sadness looked around her and he saw her fainted friends.

"Joy! Joy! Wake up, please!" Sadness shook Joy's body, without response.

"Fear!? I need your help!" Sadness was really worried for her co-workers. Fear woke up.

"Sadness? Am I in Paradise where there are no dangers?" said Fear, still blinded.

"You're not in Paradise! Disgust and Joy are still-" Sadness' look returned on Joy and Disgust.

"They are waking up! Fear, go to help Joy."

Fear walked on the memories, risking to fall, until he reaches Joy.

"Joy, are you OK?"

"I guess… my head is still bumping." Fear hugged Joy, pleased that she was fine.

"Disgust? Come on, I'll help you." Sadness helped Disgust to stand up.

"Thanks, Sadness. I'm fine but… where are we?" asked Disgust, holding her head due to the impact.

"We're out from the Head Quarters… Evilness is still inside!" panicked Fear.

"Don't worry, Fear. We'll find a way to defeat him." assured Joy to calm Fear down.

"Now the serious things: how we can get inside again?" asked Disgust.

"We have many ways: recall tubes and Train of Thoughts." explained Sadness.

"Which one should we chose?" quivered Fear a little bit.

"I guess there's no difference, right?" said Joy, trying to find a confirm to her words from Sadness.

"No. we must attack him."

"Attack!?" Fear covered his lips with his hands.

"Well, if you want to meet him and say 'Oh, hi! I'm Fear' go right ahead." said Disgust sarcastically.

"What we know about Evilness?" asked Joy to all.

"Well, he's dangerous, evil, crazy, obsessed by taking over and the power to control black dust..." said Fear.

"We have to defeat him."

"Exactly, Sadness. I guess we can move now." as Joy finished, she and all the crew climbed down the container and started to think a plan to return in the Head Quarters.

"Recall tube?" asked Disgust.

"I think so… let's go!" said Joy, starting to walk.

"There is one over there!" warned Sadness.

The recall tube was at the entrance of the Long Term Memory, a little bit ahead. Emotions started to walk in that direction.

"Joy, I'm scared: what will he do once we're inside?" asked Fear to Joy. He was scared, afraid for him and his friends.

"You have nothing to worry about, Fear. It's OK if you don't feel to fight him."

Fear said nothing but he looked down.

"There we are!" announced Sadness.

The crew started to take position around the recall tube.

"I'll go inside for first." said Sadness, preparing to break recall tube to go inside.

"NO! I want to go first."

"Fear? Are you sure?"

"Yes, Disgust. I have never been so sure to do something in my entire life." spoke Fear bravely.

Joy grabbed his cheeks and warned him.

"Once you're inside, hide somewhere and wait us, OK?

"OK, the tube has been broken. Prepare to go inside."

"OK, Sadness… I'm in."

Fear entered the recall tube, knowing that if Evilness would spot him, he would be probably dead.

" _Just for Anger."_ thought Fear.

The recall tube started to work. Fear closed the tube under his feet and started to fly in the Head Quarters' direction.

But all of sudden, Fear spotted some black dust on the recall tube.

"What is he doing?" asked Fear to himself.

The black dust started to consume the tube. The tube breaks and Fear started to fall.

"FEAR, NO!" Joy tried to run to save Fear but she got stopped by Sadness and Disgust.

"Joy, is too dangerous!"

"Let me go!"

"He fell too away from us. We'll rescue him later!"

Sadness, Joy and Disgust looked at Evil Island: the island started to let out a black smoke on the sky.

"What the hell is going on?" Joy's mouth widened when she saw that thing.

"I don't know," said Disgust. "But from that island I'd expect anything..."

"Look at the sky!" Sadness stared from the island to the sky.

The sky started to turn black. All the mind fell in the total darkness. After a while, lightnings started to rush out from the sky, hitting certain points.

"Evilness did something."

"Yup." both said Sadness and Disgust.

"Let's just move..."

"Where?"

"Train of Thoughts."

Meanwhile, Fear woke up. He fell away from the crew.

"Uh oh. Where am-what a weird sky..." Fear stood up from the ground and he realized that he was alone.

Fear looked around: he was somewhere in the Long Term Memory.

" _Mmm… probably they will go to the Train of Thoughts."_

"Hey, you!" called a voice.

Fear looked around and followed the voice. From a corner, four mind workers started to walk into Fear's direction. The mind workers looked different: black skin and white eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Fear. But he realized that the mind workers had no good intentions so he started to run.

"Come back here!" shouted one of the mind workers, starting to chase Fear.

"Fritz, turn around and block him from the side. Bob, go from Fritz's opposite direction. Paula, follow the subject from the heights. I'll go straight behind him.

"FOR EVILNESS!"

Fear was still running, breathing very heavily. Fear hided in a corner to take a break.

" _Why they are chasing me!?"_ Fear took a peak in all the directions, unknowingly that Paula was right above him. After that break, Fear started to run in other directions.

"Take this from Evilness!" when he passed a corner, he got punched in the face by a mind worker. Fear fainted.

"Good job everyone! Evilness will be pleased. Let's go!" and all the mind workers started to follow their boss.

Joy, Sadness and Disgust are almost arrived to the train station.

"I'm so worried for Fear!"

"Don't worry, Joy! He is strong and he will find us." said Disgust optimistic.

"We have to focus on how to defeat that demon."

"You know what, Sadness? I've noticed that Evilness looks similar to Anger."

"That's true… but this won't be helpful."

"This black sky… the island created it."

"I know, Disgust. It's so weird..." said Joy.

After walking a few of miles, they finally found the train. Joy Sadness and Disgust hided behind rocks while a lot of mind workers were loading bully facts and evil opinions. Only evil stuff on that train.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go to defeat that thing."

"Shh, Disgust. Look carefully at those mind workers: they are not normal." whispered Sadness.

"They are… black. Just like Evilness and his memories." whispered Joy to Sadness.

"What are we going to do now? The train is strictly observed by all the sides, corners, and directions." said Disgust, still whispering.

"i do have a plan."

"Do you, Sadness?"

"Of course, Joy! Let's just wait..."

After 15-20 minutes, a mind worker, in black suit and red tie, came in front the place where the remaining Emotions were hiding.

"OK, this is our moment! Joy, grab him without a little noise!"

"OK, Sadness."

"Just like Anger would do." chuckled Disgust.

Joy grabbed the mind worker. Disgust and Joy punched him so fast that he fainted.

"Great job! Now let's hide him somewhere."

"EW! Do you want to take what he wears?"

"I think so.." said Joy

After a while, Joy and Disgust hided the fainted mind worker in a corner. They were close to the Long Term Memory. Sadness wore his black suit, pants, shoes, and red tie.

"How do I look like?"

"Perfect! I like this style," complimented Disgust. "But you still took that from someone. YUCK!"

"OK, Sadness: pretend to be one of them."

Sadness exited from the hiding place and started to walk.

"You! You are in late! Did you load on the train the EVL-35?" said a mind worker to Sadness.

" _They didn't recognized me._ We are on the way to do it." said Sadness, trying to be as much evil as possible.

"OK, be fast! Lord Evilness won't like this if we are in late!"

"Sadness, with a group of mind workers, loaded on the train a box filled up with evil thoughts.

"OK, we'll go to take the other one. Stay there and help if other mind workers needs you, alright?"

"Loud and clear." said Sadness, still infiltrated.

Sadness, assured to not be seen by anyone, grabbed an evil thought.

"Be friend with Alexander and Blake? Earn 100 dollars in this week? What is she doing? And who is this Alexander?"

"Hey! We need your help with that pack! Go from the train's other side!" called a mind worker.

Sadness walked from the other side and she couldn't believe at who she was watching: Evilness was there. What was he doing down there? Why he was watching a transport operation? Sadness took a peak at Joy and Disgust and she signed with his hand to move form the other side of the train. Indeed, Joy and Disgust reached the other side without being spotted.

"Evilness? That idiot!" said Disgust.

"Shh… I have an idea."

Sadness took another peak at Joy: she said to attack Evilness. Sadness had to chose: if she would attack Evilness, all the mind workers around there would chase her.

"Hey, blue guy! Come over there!" called a voice.

Sadness' body froze when she realized who was calling her: Evilness. She walked until she reached her enemy.

"You look like upset… do you need a break?"

"No, Lord Evilness. I'm fine. _Why he is so gentle?"_

Joy gave to Sadness the signal to attack Evilness.

"Lord Evilness… TAKE THIS!" Sadness punched Evilness in the face, but she realized that he was just a fake made of black dust.

"THERE THEY ARE! EVILNESS WAS RIGHT!" twenty or more mind workers spotted Sadness. They started to jump on her, blocking her.

"Joy! Run!" Sadness shouted to run without her.

"No, I won't!" Joy tried to save Sadness but she got blocked by Disgust.

"Joy! There's nothing we can do to save her! We need to leave!" warned Disgust.

"I left her once! I don't want to repeat the same error."

"The other two subjects! Chase them, I got her!"

"Run! Disgust grabbed Joy's hand, trying to escape from the corrupted mind workers.

"Joy! We must split up! They won't find us. We'll go to find Sadness. Let's meet at Family Island."

Joy said nothing but nodded. She ran away from Disgust.

Meanwhile Joy was running, Disgust tried to take as more corners as possible to lose her chasers. She was in the Long Term Memory.

"Looks like they are gone." Disgust took a peak in all the directions around her.

"SURPRISE!" someone grabbed Disgust.

"You stupid idiot! Let me go!"

"I have something to say, Disgust."

"We have nothing to say, Evilness!"

A bunch of corrupted mind workers came around Evilness, blocking all the possible ways to escape.

"Do you want to take over Riley with me? We could be the best team ever!"

"Never!" Disgust was still held by Evilness' grip.

"Oh, what a bad thing...once this day of school is over, you and your friends are gone! Bring me in the Head Quarters! This is a new age for all Riley's mind." he concluded in an evil laugh.

Evilness let Disgust down and he walked away. The corrupted mind workers grabbed her.

Joy, the only Emotion left, arrived at Imagination Land. No one was there but she heard a voice calling her.

"I know who you are and why you are here."

"Who are you?" asked Joy.

"Don't look around… just keep walking as normal."

"Where are you?"

"Over there! I have a secret hatch."

Joy opened the hatch, entered inside, and she saw a mind worker.

"Welcome in my hiding place, Joy." said the mind worker.

"Why are you normal? What happened to your co-workers?" asked Joy.

"Did you see the black sky?"

"Yes."

"That's the reason: if one of those lightnings hit one of us, our skin turns black and ours souls becomes evil."

"So… your co-workers have been hit by a lightning?"

"Yes. The reason is that island. Is called Evil Island. Evilness takes his power from there. The black dust is dangerous: it starts to eat your body."

"Why did you call me under there?"

"Because I know how to defeat Evilness."

Joy's mouth widened at the good news.

"Really? Can he be defeated?"

"Yes, he can. All you need to know, is that he is half Anger."

"Half Anger? Who are you? And how you know who is Anger?" asked Joy.

"I met him a year ago while repairing a recall tube. Now get out from there. When the moment will come, you have only one possibility. Remember my words."

"Why are you saying this? You can help me to defeat him!"

"No, Joy. Is coming in..."

"What!?"

"The dust! They found us! Get out from there, Joy. You can still save us! They want me, not you. Get out!

As the no-corrupted mind worker finished, Evilness' black dust started to come in the hatch. Joy escaped but the mind worker have been consumed by the black dust.

Once Joy came out someone found her.

"There she is! GO, GO, GO!" corrupted mind workers found Joy.

"You are surrounded. Give up!"

Joy was in one of those situation with no way out. She tried to run through the mind workers but they hit her and Joy fell on the ground.

"Joy? Joy, are you OK?" called a voice.

"Oh… my head."

"Is she okay?"

"Who are you?" asked Joy.

"Open your eyes and you'll see."

Joy opened her eyes and she saw her co-workers still alive.

"Guys! So glad to see you!"

"Same!" both said Disgust and Sadness.

"Where is Fear? I don't see him." asked Joy, worried for Fear.

"He is trying to find a way out." answered Sadness.

"A way out?"

"Yes, Joy. We are in the Subconscious… again."

"Guys! Nothing over there!" announced the raw nerve.

"Keep trying, Fear!" said Disgust.

"We have to get out of there. I know how he can be defeated." said Joy

"Really?" both said Sadness and Disgust.

"A fight… with himself."

"What? Himself?"

"Exactly. But we need to find a way out from there."

Fear was still looking around, trying to avoid the Subconscious dangers. Disgust had a thing in mind.

"Maybe I know how we can get out," said Disgust. "I met Evilness before to come here. He said that after this day of school, he will get rid of us."

"Fear! Stop finding! Also because you won't go nowhere because you're too scared of this place." called Sadness.

* * *

Riley was sitting on a table. She eating alone. All of sudden, Alexander and Blake sat next to her.

"Oh-hey, guys" greeted Riley.

"Hi! We have good news for you."

"Try to guess it." said Blake

"Uh… do you want to give to me another jacket?" joked Riley.

"Nope… your trial is almost over!"

"Exactly! Alex and I thought that you are ready. All you have to do, is to bully on only person.

"Who is the lucky pal?" asked Riley.

"That guy over there." Alexander pointed his finger.

"Jordan? No problem! Before the school ends, I will take everything from him." grinned Riley.

"Good! And we will work together!" Alexander and Blake were very glad that they met Riley.

"OK, Riley. We'll go to torture someone. Call us when you will bully Jordan, OK?" said Blake.

"OK, now let me eat." Laughed Riley in an evil tone.

* * *

The Subconscious doors opened. Two corrupted mind workers went inside.

"Prisoners! The time has arrived!" said the mind worker. Some black dust came inside to block Joy, Fear Sadness and Disgust's hands. One of the mind workers grabbed Joy's harm and he loaded her on the Train of Thoughts. He grabbed the others as well.

"Joy… I really hope that this works..." said Disgust, pretty worried.

"For once, I'll be optimistic on the results..." said Sadness, trying to be optimistic.

"Joy..." called Fear.

"What, Fear?"

"If this is the last time we talk, I want to say that it was a pleasure to work with you."

Joy let out a little tear before to talk to Fear.

"We'll get over this thing… I'm sure." but she wasn't sure actually. If she would fail, Evilness would kill all the Emotions.

Sadness, Joy, Fear and Disgust tried for a final hug but the dust was blocking them. They dragged close at each other with their knees.

"It's my fault if Evilness even exist: I created that island..."

"No, Disgust. It's not your fault. You just saved Riley from being bullied." said Joy.

"But now she is the bully." spoke the teardrop.

"Hope is the last to die, guys." said Joy.

After waiting a lot of time, the train arrived out of the Head Quarters. They were all really scared to meet Evilness again. Even the two corrupted mind workers. The Emotions, with the mind workers' help, climbed down of the train.

"Evilness! We brought the subjects. Can we get in?" spoke anxiously one of the mind workers. The door opened and they entered inside. Evilness was taking over Riley. On the wall there were a lot of black memories.

"So… this is the moment." said Evilness. The mind workers placed Joy, Fear, Sadness and Disgust on the ground, near to the window.

"Get out from there! This my business." warned Evilness to the mind workers. They ran out of the door.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Fear.

"You don't even have the permission to talk. Especially you. Now Riley is mine and now I'm going to bully Jordan, take all of his stuff. And I'll get rid of those two stupid bullies. I want you to watch how you are going to lose Riley forever!" he laughed.

"You're a jerk, you know that?" insulted Disgust.

"Thanks for the compliments, Disgust. Fear..."

"What do you want from me!?"

"I want you to suffer just like I did." as he finished, the black dust brought Fear near to Evilness.

"He did nothing to you!" said Sadness.

"Fear… goodbye!" he grabbed Fear's throat and started to suffocate him.

"PLEASE, STOP!" cried Joy.

Evilness said nothing but laughed.

"I know you are Anger! Look carefully at what you are doing! You forgave him!"

"Anger is gone! And he will never come b-" all of sudden, Evilness' arm stopped the other arm from suffocating Fear.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Evilness' left arm was trying to block him.

"Is this really working, Joy?" asked Disgust.

"I think so..."

Evilness fell on the ground and a white light started to come out from his body. The light formed two legs, a chest, two arms and a head.

"ANGER!?" shouted everyone in surprise.

"I-I'm sorry, Fear," said Anger.

"YOU! HOW DID YOU COME BACK?" shouted Evilness.

"YOU ARE HALF OF ME, YOU STUPID IDIOT!"

"Time to bring you in the deaths again!"

"Oh, we'll see about that!"

Evilness called the black dust but it wasn't working. When Anger came out from his body, he lost half of his power.

"Well! WE'LL SOLVE THINGS TO THE OLD FASHION WAY!"

The black dust vanished, so Joy and crew are free.

"Run! Get out from there!" said Anger. The Emotions said nothing but they ran out.

"And now it's only me and you!" Evilness was preparing his fists.

"The only difference is that you are gonna lose!" Anger prepared his fists as well.

Evilness and Anger started to charge at each other.

"Take this, you black idiot!" Anger punched Evilness on the face.

"Come on, you female! That just tickled me!" Evilness punched Anger too.

"I have to say that I'm disappointed! You have to do more than this to beat me, pal!"

Anger walked closer to the exit door, followed by Evilness. Evilness charged Anger, hitting him and breaking the door. The Train of Thoughts was still out there with Joy, Sadness, Fear, Disgust and the mind workers. Anger jumped on the train and Evilness did so.

"Do you see this train? Get ready to fall, you stupid brick!" Anger insulted his enemy.

"This will be so easy!" laughed Evilness.

The train started to move with the two fighters on it. The Emotions were form the other side. They can't help Anger. Anger charged Evilness, hitting him.

"Good hit! But still nothing!" he laughed in an evil tone.

"Mph! Can't wait to see you in my grave!"

"And I can't wait to chop your head off!"

The train was very close at Evil Island.

"Where are they!?" shouted Joy.

"Can't see them!" said Fear.

"Wait a second! Maybe I see them!"

"Disgust is right. Let's go to help them." suggested Sadness.

"No, guys. We won't last long!" denied Joy. Fear nodded.

Evilness punched Anger. He was about to fall from the train.

"TAKE THIS, THIS AND THIS!" Evilness punched him a few of times.

"Come on, Evilness! You can do better." Anger felt nothing but he grabbed Evilness. He lost the balance so he fell off the train with Evilness.

"Dang it! They fell." Fear saw Anger and Evilness falling from the train.

Anger and Evilness fell heavily on the ground. They both broke the legs.

"Ah!" shouted Anger in pain. Evilness did so.

Evilness, with the last forces in his body, dragged himself from Anger to finish him.

"SAY GOODBYE!" Evilness was ready to punch him until his death.

"GOODBYE TO YOU!" Anger punched Evilness for the last time. With the last energies, Anger dragged himself away from him but he fainted from the pain. Evilness did so.

The train of thoughts arrived on the ground. The Emotions rushed from Anger.

"Anger, please say something!" said Disgust, close to Anger.

"Sadness." called Joy.

"What?"

"Get rid of Evilness: throw him in the Memory Dump."

The two corrupted mind workers decided to stay away from them.

"And Anger?" asked Fear.

"His conditions are extremely bad. He fell off the train and he looks like his legs are broken." said Sadness.

She stood up from Anger, grabbed Evilness' body, and threw him in the Dump.

"Quick! Bring me in the HQ..." said Anger with his remaining forces.

"Don't worry, Anger. It's nothing." said Joy, trying to calm Anger.

Once they arrived in the Head Quarters, Anger dragged himself at the core memories container. He opened it and he grabbed black evil core memory. When he grabbed it, the core memory started to crack until it broke down. After that, Evil Island started to fall into the Dump, the sky returned blue and the mind workers were not corrupted anymore. Anger stood up with everyone's surprise.

"HOW!? Your legs are broken!" shouted Fear. He was worried for Anger.

"Woo! I'd never expect to return alive. I am half of him… I was half of him. Now I have the control of myself. All the evilness in Riley is gone." said Anger.

"Not all the evilness: the consequences of our actions." reminded Sadness.

* * *

Riley started to walk closer to Jordan.

"Jordan, I have to confess a thing..."

"Let's hear it." smiled Jordan.

"I bullied a lot of people today… I'm so sorry!" cried Riley.

"I-I think… I'll forgive you… but I don't know if I can trust you."

"There is only one thing I can do..."

Riley walked away from Jordan and she entered in the principal's office.

"Hi, Riley! Come in." greeted the principal.

"Principal… I bullied someone." said Riley almost crying.

"Do you know that bully people is a bad thing, right?"

"I know."

"Why, Riley?"

"I don't know. I felt powerful on everyone."

"It can happen Riley, but don't let this sensation take you over, okay?" warned the principal.

"There-there are also two more people that bullied in this school."

"We'll provide to punish them. You can go free." said the principal.

"NO! I want to be punished too."

 _The next day…_

"Good job, Anger. For once, I won't call you stupid brick." complimented Disgust.

"OK, princess. Glad you took the decision."

"Can you please stop, guys?" said Fear.

"OK, beanpole. But just because I'm bored."

"So glad that everything solved… once again. We are Jordan's friends again, Alexander and Blake stopped to bully people… good!" said Joy proudly.

"Are they still talking? I'm trying to read a manual!" said Sadness in annoyance.

"Come on, you aren't the worth to be kissed. You taste like broccoli the last time I did."

"Oh, do you think this, Anger?" Disgust kissed Anger, without let him go.

"Aw, how cute they are?" said Joy.

"Well done. But I'm scared of-"

"Shut-up." smiled Joy, placing a finger on Fear's lips.

"Can I-" He has been cut off by Joy. She concluded in a final, romantic kiss.

And finally, Evilness is gone. Everything has been solved and Riley was not evil anymore. Things couldn't be better. Riley returned to be happy and with her Emotions on the console, she was ready to continue her life.

* * *

 **And there we are… wow, I can't believe I finished the story. I'll take a little break but I'll return very soon. I want to support the fandom a little bit. ;)**

 **What to say more? I liked how this chapter came out. I'm sorry if it looks pretty rushy in the end but you know what? I'm happy for this chapter. And also a little bit sad for the end of this awesome (at least for me) story. Well… leave your last review if you want. I'll return soon with other stories. Bye and thanks to everyone who supported me and this story. :)**


	5. Anger Vs Evilness (Alternate Ending)

**I've been out from writing a bit to read a few of stories on this fandom. I'm not returned yet to write but I'll try to bring to you a story every week. I hope you understand that I have a life ahead and I can't write every moment of my life. Anyways, this is the alternate ending of The main Emotion: Season 2. I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter...it's not as long as I usually do and I'm sorry for this. Please, enjoy. :)**

* * *

The Subconscious doors opened. Two corrupted mind workers went inside.

"Prisoners! The time has arrived!" said the mind worker. Some black dust came inside to block Joy, Fear Sadness and Disgust's hands. One of the mind workers grabbed Joy's harm and he loaded her on the Train of Thoughts. He grabbed the others as well.

"Joy… I really hope that this works..." said Disgust, pretty worried.

"For once, I'll be optimistic on the results..." said Sadness, trying to be optimistic.

"Joy..." called Fear.

"What, Fear?"

"If this is the last time we talk, I want to say that it was a pleasure to work with you."

Joy let out a little tear before to talk to Fear.

"We'll get over this thing… I'm sure." but she wasn't sure actually. If she would fail, Evilness would kill all the Emotions.

Sadness, Joy, Fear and Disgust tried for a final hug but the dust was blocking them. They dragged close at each other with their knees.

"It's my fault if Evilness even exist: I created that island..."

"No, Disgust. It's not your fault. You just saved Riley from being bullied." said Joy.

"But now she is the bully." spoke the teardrop.

"Hope is the last to die, guys." said Joy.

After waiting a lot of time, the train arrived out of the Head Quarters. They were all really scared to meet Evilness again. Even the two corrupted mind workers. The Emotions, with the mind workers' help, climbed down of the train.

"Evilness! We brought the subjects. Can we get in?" spoke anxiously one of the mind workers. The door opened and they entered inside. Evilness was taking over Riley. On the wall there were a lot of black memories.

"Bring them near to the window," said Evilness, indicating at the window.

The two mind workers placed them, as Evilness commanded.

"Can we go out, Evilness?" asked one of the two mind workers. Evilness nodded. After that, the two mind workers opened the door and after a couple of minutes, they left with the Train of Thoughts.

"Now we are alone, uh?" said Evilness, walking around the Head Quarters.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Disgust to the evil Emotion.

"Because our life will be finally fair! Let's be realist! Look at the world around us: it's so unfair and evil! The only way to fight this world, is with the evilness… and every good thing will disappear, FOREVER!"

"Evilness, you need to think about this! You are making a huge mistake!" Sadness tried to explain the consequences of an evil Riley.

"You will find someone who is even more evil than you, ALWAYS!" also Joy tried to convince him that he was wrong.

"It's dangerous to conduct a life as your way to see things: Riley could go in prison or in other scary places!" shouted Fear.

"I heard enough! I know what I'm gonna do with Riley," he walked toward Fear and started to speak at his 'ear'. "The demons… the demons will never fail." said Evilness. He returned to talk at everyone.

"I'm so enough of you, stupid Emotions..." said Evilness, talking slowly.

"Please… don't hurt us… I surrender..." prayed Fear, crying.

"I won't hurt you… I WANT YOU TO SEE… HOW THE GOODNESS WILL DISAPPEAR IN FRONT OF YOUR EYES!" he said very loudly.

"But let us free, please!" begged Disgust.

"After that Riley will bully Jordan… we'll meet in the hell."

"No… I know you won't do this to us… Anger..." said Joy looking at the ground.

"We know you're in there." also Sadness supported Joy's words.

"WHAT!? That stupid brick is gone!" said Evilness.

"Anger… I'm so sorry for what I've done to you!" spoke the raw nerve.

"I-I..." Evilness fainted on the ground. A white light started to come out from his body. That white light formed two legs, a chest, two arms and a head.

"I can't believe this!" Joy's eyes wide opened.

"He is… alive." said Sadness, shocked.

"Anger. You missed me!" cried Disgust.

Anger appeared form that white light. Evilness stood up and he saw his worst enemy: the good part of himself.

"Guys...get out from here." said Anger.

"NO! You won't go nowhere!" Evilness tried to command the black dust but when Anger came out from his body, he lost half of his power. The Emotions escaped out from the door.

"You!" said Evilness with loathing because he lost the power of the black dust.

"It's time for you to leave this world forever!" threatened Anger.

"Anytime!" Evilness charged Anger, hitting him.

"That hit did nothing to me!" as Anger said, he punched Evilness.

"You look like a stupid kid trying to punch a dinosaur! COME ON!" laughed Evilness, taunting Anger.

Anger exploded in a fury attack and started to punch Evilness.

"Is that all? Aw, poor you!" he said in a fake sorry tone.

"Well, that was nothing!"

"After I'll win this fight, I'll kill all of your friends!" laughed the evil Emotion.

"Guess what? You won't win this fight!" Anger exploded again. He charged Evilness toward the window. The window broke and they were both falling into the void but Anger grabbed the Head Quarters' floor. Evilness grabbed Anger's leg.

"Ah! Leave me alone, you stupid brick!" Anger shouted from the pain: Evilness was holding his leg and his grip was pretty strong.

"If I can't take over Riley, neither you will!" he laughed in an evil tone.

The Emotions entered in the Head Quarters.

"Where is he!?" said Sadness, looking nervously around.

"There they are!" Disgust pointed at the window.

"Quick! Let's go to help Anger!" Joy ran toward the broken window.

"What are you doing here!? I said to you to escape!" said Anger, still in pain because Evilness was still holding his leg.

"What are we waiting for!? Drag him up!" said Fear, very scared.

"We can't drag him up, genius!"

"Disgust is right! We cannot grab him." said Joy.

"Guys! Please..." said Anger.

"NO! YOU WON'T!" with the free hand, Evilness grabbed Anger's head, trying to reach the Head Quarters. But he lost the balance. Anger and Evilness both fell in the Memory Dump.

Once they fell on the ground, they started to look around.

Anger found Evilness on the ground, apparently fainted.

"Mph! At least you won't take over Riley."

Evilness stood up with fatigue.

"And now… I want to see you die in front of my eyes while we are forgotten.

"WAIT! There is only… a little thing that I'd like to show you." said Evilness, indicating a memory on the ground.

Anger said nothing but he started to walk toward the memory. He grabbed it. It was half red and black. Anger saw himself being killed by Officer Frank and Dave. As he saw that memory, he started to fade.

"No… it can't be!" he said, while all his hope left him.

"You are dead, Anger! And since you're here you can't escape!" said Evilness.

"I-I can't believe this… after all I did for her..." said Anger on the way to cry.

Evilness walked closer to him.

"The ugliest mistake you have ever made… you trusted of that purple, lanky idiot."

"I won't regret my choice, you disgusting demon!" he insulted Evilness.

"No one can leave this place… especially when is dead!" grinned Evilness.

"I… I… I give up..." as Anger said those words, Evilness gained again all of his powers and even more: now he can control the minds with the black dust and he can turn himself into black dust.

Evilness said nothing but laughed and every second, his laugh was getting louder. He turned himself into black dust and all Anger heard, it was the echo of Evilness' laugh.

The black dust traveled outside the Head Quarters and it started to recompose in Evilness.

" _Anger is gone… Riley… it's just you and me..."_ thought Evilness and he started to return in the Head Quarters.

* * *

"Where are they?" asked Disgust to the crew.

"I don't know…" said everyone, trying to spot Anger in the Memory Dump.

Sadness was crying in a corner for losing Anger once again.

"Keep looking: Anger must be out there!" said Joy, but she was also desperate for seeing Anger falling in the Memory Dump.

"We should go out there and trying to find them!" suggested Fear.

"There is also that stupid demon under there." said Joy.

"I know… but I think it's over." added Sadness.

But a couple of minutes later, when they decided to go to find Anger in the Memory Dump, Evilness opened the Head Quarters' door.

"There he is!" panicked Fear, while running around.

"Please, don't hurt us!" begged Sadness, while crying.

"Where is Anger!?" asked Disgust in tears.

"You… you are an evil monster!" said Joy to Evilness.

"Anger is gone… no one can save you now!" he laughed.

The Emotions hugged one last time before to be turned by Evilness. Evilness, with his new power, ordered to the black dust to control Joy, Disgust, Fear and Sadness' minds.

Joy's dress turned black and the glowing aura around her became also black.

Sadness' sweater and pants turned also black and so did the other Emotions.

"And now… you will serve me with loyalty and you will help Riley's mind to be evil."

Evilness can now control his enemies and order them to serve him and the mind.

"Finally I'm ready for the last job..." he laughed in an evil tone. Joy, Sadness, Fear and Disgust laughed too.

* * *

"Jordan!" Riley saw Jordan in the school hall. He was going to join the lessons.

"What's up, Riley?" smiled Jordan.

"Give me all of your stuff, now!" Riley grabbed his friend, threatening him.

"Wait, what!? Are you bulling me!?" asked Jordan in shock.

"I won't ask you twice! Move!"

"OK, OK!" Jordan gave to Riley the schoolbag.

"Good boy!" Riley walked away from Jordan, breaking their friendship that lasted for over a year.

Riley returned from Alexander and Blake.

"Wow, good job, Riley!" said Alex.

"Thank you, guys. But it was easy." laughed Riley.

"We knew that you would be the best bully in the school." complimented Blake.

"Hey, guys! Are you free tonight? My friends organized a party and I think they will be pleased to meet you." smiled Alex.

"Wouldn't miss it for anything on the world!" Riley accepted the invite.

"OK, Alex. But she won't pretend to be your girlfriend." joked Blake.

Alex winked to Riley. "Take this!" Riley gave a friendly punch to Blake.

"Oh, you're so touchy, Alex." laughed Blake.

"OK, guys: I'm out! See you tonight!" said Riley. She walked away.

Riley's life was perfect now: she can have everything from anyone if she would. Also Evilness was pleased of the results: he can control now all Riley's mind and also her ex-Emotions. Anger was gone forever.

* * *

 **And there we are! Remember: the true ending is Anger defeats Evilness and not this one here. Bye and I'll see you next time. :)**


End file.
